1. Field
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries can be classified into small-size cylindrical and prismatic types, large-sized prismatic types, etc., depending on their sizes and capacities.
As technology development and demand for mobile devices increases, demand for small-sized cylindrical and prismatic rechargeable batteries as an energy source have also been increasing.
With advancements in technology for mobile devices, peripheral devices such as a touch pen and a stylus pen having a diameter of several millimeters have been developed and used.
However, a rechargeable battery for use in such devices having an ultra-small diameter has not yet been developed.
A conventional cylindrical rechargeable battery typically includes an electrode assembly formed by disposing electrodes at opposite sides of a separator and then winding them in a jelly roll shape, a case for accommodating the electrode assembly, and a cap assembly for closing and sealing an opened side of the case.
Such a cylindrical rechargeable battery also typically includes electrode tabs for connecting to the cap assembly in the electrode assembly, and top and bottom insulators above and below the electrode assembly, thereby requiring a large number of parts.
Accordingly, the conventional cylindrical rechargeable battery is difficult to manufacture as a pin type having an ultra-small diameter.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.